hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Tate
Loren Tate is an 18-year-old straight-A student who spends most of her time hanging with her best friends, Melissa and Adam. She has a passion for songwriting, and is inspired by her musical idol, Eddie Duran, whom she is currently dating. Loren's down to earth and low-key personality is everything that her soon-to-be world of fame is not! She's very shy at first, but becomes more confident as time goes on. Personality Loren is generally nice and caring towards others. She is a good friend and daughter, even willing to get over the fact that her mother is dating her enemy's father. She is a little shy towards certain people, especially ones she doesn't really know. Loren has really bad stage fright which sometimes prevent her from performing, but she is learning to deal with it with the help of her idol Eddie Duran. Loren is shown to be very friendly toward anyone - even Chloe. Though the latter turned around and was very rude and quite snobby back, Loren still was show to be very friendly and never once has tried to bad mouth Chloe to Eddie. With Eddie, Loren is shown to be very playful, flirtatious in fact. Loren has sometimes, unnoticed to herself, mentioned Eddie in a sentence is a very casual way, which Melissa has pointed out several times. As Loren has gotten closer to Eddie, she begins to care for Eddie very much and her simple crush blossoms into something more and Eddie starts feeling the same way. She is also shown to have a strong connection with Eddie, as they have the same interests and they seem to understand each other. Eddie, at his birthday dinner, said she looked like she wanted to kiss him her eyes were full of mystery and anticipation. He was looking at her with those same eyes but even more deeply. Subsequently, he kisses her later that evening on her porch. Relationships Eddie Duran Eddie and Loren's first contact was through Twitter where Loren began sending him song lyrics which Eddie was shown to like and even be inspired by. When Loren had to sing her song in front of a crowd, she then after running off stage went backstage and met her idol who helped calm her nerves and help her get back on stage and perform. Eddie said to Chloe he felt 'protective of her' and 'she's like a little sister'. As of recent episodes, Eddie and Loren have considered each other friends. However, Loren is shown to still harbor a crush on the young idol and she admits to Melissa that she is falling for him as a person, not just a rockstar. Eddie has seemed to turn to Loren in a way of comfort from the recent Chloe/Tyler drama. They start to take their friendship to the next level after they kiss on Loren's front porch. In the episode Their Special Place, they kissed when he walked her to her porch after they went to their special place. The two have been dating, but Eddie is trying to take it slowly. After spending time at the bungalow, she knows Eddie really wants her, but she wants to wait. She saw how much of a gentleman Eddie really is and how much he respects her for that decision. Eddie told her he is not going anywhere so she can wait as long as she has to. In the episode If There Was No Music, Eddie and Loren performed together and Eddie called Loren his girlfriend. Eddie disagrees with the management surrounding her because he feels like Kelly is trying to turn her into something she's not. They were briefly seperated when Eddie was believed dead and running from the law, but they were reunited in The Final Concert, when he was proven innocent. Eddie admitted to Loren that he loves her in the same episode. Melissa Sanders Melissa is Loren's best and closest friend, she is fully supportive of Loren, especially of Loren becoming a singer, and also of a certain Eddie Duran. Melissa spends a lot of her time at Loren's house and is like a member of her family. They almost never argue, and when they do it's either not serious or they get over it soon. Melissa pushes her to do things she isn't sure about if she knows it will help her in the future. Loren controls Melissa's over-the-top ambition at times while Melissa helps Loren come out of her shell. The two are opposites and blend together perfectly. When Melissa thought Loren was abandoning her in favor of Eddie and her career as a singer, Loren reassured her that she will always be there for Melissa. Nora Tate Loren's number one fan and always wanting the best for her daughter. Loren and her mother seem to have a very good relationship, though lately Nora has worries about Loren's choices especially involving Eddie. Nora has begun to really worry about Loren's growing feelings for Eddie, saying she may be getting too close. Loren thinks that Nora is concerned about Eddie because Loren's father leaving hurt both Nora and Loren and Nora just doesn't want Loren to go through the same thing. Loren knows that Nora will always be there for her and they don't hide things from each other. Chloe Carter When Chloe and Loren met, they were on the set of Eddie's music video. After being formally introduced by Eddie, Chloe seemed genuinely happy to meet Loren. But it was all an act. After Eddie left, Chloe showed her true colors to Loren acting as though Loren was not worth being in her presence. It may be speculated that Chloe is jealous of Loren and Eddie's new found friendship. Chloe and Loren showed their claws at each other in Chloe Tries To Reconcile when Chloe accused Loren of being a fame seeker, while Loren quickly replied back that she was speaking of herself. It's clear that the two dislike each other, but Loren refuses to stoop to Chloe's level of harshness. In Their Special Place, Chloe almost pours wine on Loren but she defends herself and the wine accidentally gets on Chloe's blouse. Chloe then falls on the floor and tells Loren to stop staring at her. In Jake's Concern, she picks up Eddie's phone and lies to Loren, telling her that Eddie is in the shower - implying that they were together, trying to discourage Loren. After Loren gave her the same treatment by picking up Eddie's phone at the bungalow, Chloe became determined to bring her down, claiming Loren was a distraction from her getting Eddie back. Max Duran Max is very polite to Loren and was the first to say her music was very good. He was also the one to convince Eddie to place Loren back in the contest. Max has told Eddie to be careful of her to not lead her on saying she's innocent and very different from Chloe. Max views Loren as a sort of daughter figure in the way that he doesn't want to see her get hurt. Recently, he has been saying that Loren could be good for Eddie, as they bring out the best in each other. Max really wants Loren for Eddie, that's why he sent her to the bungalow. They became closer through Eddie's disappearance, forming a father-daughter type bond. Adriana Masters Adriana, for some unknown reason other than the fact her father sometimes compares her to Loren, hates her. She has been shown to go out of her way to make Loren's life miserable. When Loren showed feelings toward Cameron, Adriana tried flirting with him just to make Loren mad. The plan failed, however, when Adriana's jealous boyfriend butted in. Adriana has called Loren a 'Goody-Two-Shoes' and other things saying Loren just has to be perfect but she's not. She also accused Loren of cheating at Eddie Duran's contest. Adriana is also very jealous of the growing relationship between Loren and Eddie saying that Loren isn't even pretty enough to be around Eddie. She has said in a recent episodes that she's planning to out Loren somehow - even trying to convince Cameron to help her, though luckily, he refuses and calls her pathetic. Trent McCall Little is known about Loren's relationship with her father, probably because they have none. Loren's father was a deadbeat who walked out on the family when Loren was only four and never came back. The two have not spoken since he left. Loren seems content with her life without her father as she said in the episode Eddie Inspires Loren that her father hurting Nora won't stop her from finding love one day. Loren wrote him letters when she was younger, which eventually turned into songs. It was the reason she got into music, but she tells a different story to Nora. Loren thinks about him often, but decided not to contact him when it was revealed that he may be her mystery texter. He tried to reconnect with her in An Unexpected Guest, but she turned him down, telling him that she went through life never being able to count on anything because of him. Gallery Loren ep 38.png Loren ep 30.png 137ep.jpg LorenStudying.PNG ScaredLoren.PNG BustedLM.PNG AWIC4.PNG leddie.jpg loren.jpg leddie02.jpg loren1.jpg loren2.jpg Loren Introduces Herself.png Hwh1.jpg Eddie Talks To Loren.png Lor1.jpg 02.PNG Lol.jpg Eddie Loren ep 43.png 2.PNG Lorensinging.png Loren Mel ep 41.png Loren144.jpg Edloren.jpg Loren arrives.jpg Loren148.jpg Ep.147.jpg Loren147.jpg Melconvo.jpg Leddieawwwhowcute.png Lorensnewlook.png HH151 LorenEddieDoor.png Melissaloren152.png Kellyloren152.png loren tate.jpg 1554.jpg 111154.jpg 55554.jpg Leddieperformace.png J0.jpg H.jpg Max and loren.jpg Lorenlookingatthetext.png Leddie163.png Missing Official Picture.jpg 171.jpg 169.jpg Lorenkeepingpositive.png Lorenfindingouteddiedies.png Melloren168.png Emotionalmoment168.png Lorensinging179.png Lorenseeseddie.png Lorenseesherdad179.png Maxnoraloren178.png Loren178.png Official Picture 180.jpg A5.jpg A3.jpg A2.jpg A1.jpg 182.jpg 1185.jpg 187.jpg Episode 180 Pic 3.jpg 188.jpg 186.jpg 183.jpg Melsupportsloren.png 216.jpg 214.jpg 212.jpg 211.jpg 208.jpg 204.jpg 201.jpg 200.jpg 199.jpg 197.jpg 196.jpg 193.jpg 1800.jpg Episode 180 Pic 2.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tate family